Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.92\overline{8} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 928.8888...\\ 100x &= 92.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 836}$ ${x = \dfrac{836}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{209}{225}} $